Their Baby Boy
by LaughingLadybug
Summary: Re-upload of the original "Their Baby Boy" Steve and Natasha try to console baby James. This takes place long before Ultron. Back due to popular demand. Okay, okay two people asked nicely and I caved in.


After a day filled with dirty diapers, hungry cries, half-completed battle strategies, and desperate efforts to keep a baby calm, Steve and Natasha were exhausted. Both climbed into their welcoming bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Hours later a sharp cry pierced the air, causing both of them to jolt awake. Look to the left, look to the right, check all your surroundings. Steve and Natasha went into spy and soldier mode, both of them expecting one of Ultron's goons to jump out at them, and both of them too tired to figure out the real problem. Then they laughed softly at their own stupidity. Their baby was crying and kept crying louder.

"Steve, your, " Natasha started but was cut off by his snoring. She rolled her eyes, sat up, and went to her son's room.

James was crying at the top of his while lying in his crib. Natasha stepped inside and went straight to him. "Hey sweetie," she whispered and went to stroke his cheek. When she did, it shocked her at how cold James skin was. Then she felt his diaper, which was sopping wet. "Oh, my poor baby," she cooed.

"Need any help," Steve yawned from the door frame while she laid him on the changing table.

Natasha nodded. "Could you get out another pair of pajamas, he peed straight through this one," she said. Steve nodded and did so while she changed James. After changing his diaper and putting him in his nice, warm, blue footie pajama's, Natasha went to tuck him in, but decided against it. His room would take forever to heat up.

"What are you doing," Steve asked as he watched her take James into their room.

"Hold him while I make a placed for him to sleep in between us,' she said as she handed Steve their baby boy.

While Natasha busied herself with that small task, James began to whimper. "Hush, hush, hush, you're okay," he soothed, but that wasn't enough. Steve quickly stepped out into the hall way and walked up and down it to keep the child calm.

He raked his eyes over the baby in his arms. Shaggy red hair, crystal blue eyes, big dimples, his father's smile and mostly his mother's temperament; though Steve would never admit the last one to her face. In his eyes, though, his son was absolute perfection. In his eyes, he could do no wrong. But isn't that how it is with every parent and their child? James made a whimpering sound and Steve took that as his cue to keep walking. Seemed like movement was the only way to keep the little boy content, something that was proving itself to be true as James started to fall asleep while Steve paced up and down the hall way.

Natasha poked her head out the door and signaled for Steve to come in. In a few quick strides, he was there. "Alright, put him in the middle,' she whispered. He nodded and carefully did so after kissing his head. The two parents careful climbed in on either side of James and lied down. When Natasha was certain James was out of harm's way, she carefully leaned over and smacked Steve on the shoulder as hard as she could.

"Owwww" he whispered loudly. "What was that for?"

"For not turning his heater on, poor thing was frozen to death when I picked him up," she whispered back. Steve grumbled something that was bound to land him on the couch, "What was that,' Natasha asked.

"Nothing, dear," Steve said quickly then returned his attention to his son.

"Thought so," she mumbled then gazed down at her baby. She never dreamed she'd live long enough to marry, let alone live long enough to marry Captain America and have a baby by him. Natasha had always assumed that she and Barton would go down in the same blaze of glory, dying on a mission on some uncharted country by an assassin's bullet or in some fire fight. She never dreamed of having a moment of peace and blissful as this. Nor did she ever dream of being able to live in peace. Here's what she thought her life would be; filled with death and blood, no happiness just business.

"I can't believe we have him," she whispered.

"Me neither," Steve answered as he brushed his thumb against his cheek.

Steve was grateful. Grateful for James, grateful for Natasha, grateful to be alive, the life he lived now was a dream come true. Back in 1940 he always dreamed of having a family and living in a big house with a big front yard and a little white picket fence. But then he went into the ice and woke up seventy years later in a time where morals don't matter and family values were put second. So he pushed the thought aside and went to work at being a hero.

Then he met Natasha and things turned around. Love bloomed and all his "old fashioned ideas" came back to the front of his mind. Then James was born and everything was perfect again.

He just wished he could stay their baby boy.


End file.
